


Growing Pains

by Dtrob1224



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224
Summary: Christopher is growing up, he has a girlfriend now and life is good.  But there is one problem he has a surgery on his foot. Can Eddie and Buck help him get through this.  Can Eddie deal with son going through his growing pains
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 15





	Growing Pains

Growing Pains  
A 911 story

Christopher stopped listening to the conversation once he heard the dreaded word surgery. He knew his foot turned in, but that something he had to deal with, CP sucked and he knew it. But now he was twelve, he had a girlfriend, he had another honors project to work on, and his dad signed him up for soccer, and he was going to play with his friends. Now this, no not now.   
“Dad please.” He did not want to cry  
“I know Chris.” Eddie looked up. “Doc do we have to do this now?”  
Dr Green sighed. “I just don’t like the way that foot is turning, and if we do it now then Chris would be up and about by late spring, summer.”  
“Dad please no.” Christopher begged. “I have too much going on to be stuck in a wheelchair for four to six weeks. Come on dad have a heart. This sucks!”  
‘Hey language,” Eddie stopped filling out forms. “You may not see it now, but in the long run this will be a good thing, trust me. Now let me finish this, and then I’ll give you a hand getting dressed.  
“I can get myself dressed.” and Chris worked to get down off the exam table   
“Alright, alright.” Eddie picked Chris up and set him up on his feet on the floor. “Here go get dressed and let me look at this. OK so we have pre-opt testing tomorrow.:”  
Christopher had his hospital gown off and on the floor and was putting on his pants. “Tomorrow, no, tomorrow is the first honors activity and I am going. It’s pizza with the principal. You you take the test, and then you can have the surgery”  
Eddis finished writing out the forms. “Listen buddy I understand where you are coming from, but this is a good thing. This will help you in the long run. I really wish I could do this for you, I really do.”  
As Eddie was helping put on Chris’ shoes and socks. Christopher just shook his head. “I do everything you tell me, school therapies. chores, why this too?”  
“Christopher, buddy. “ Eddie took his son's face in his hands. “This is not some kind of punishment I swear. We are going to get through this together. I am going to be at your side the whole way.”  
Christopher was angry. All he knew that in a few days all of his freedom and everything loved doing will be gone. Usually he and Eddie talked in the car, but today the car was silent. Eddie broke in by saying. “I need to talk to Uncle Bobby about taking time off The guys will be there. Come on pinball with Chimney and Buck will help...right”  
“Whatever dad,” Christopher looked out the window. “Right now nothing is going to help.”  
Eddie did not know what to say. He pulled into the lot, and got Christopher out of the car and the two walked into the station. They walked in together. Eddie thought that being in one of his son’s favorite places would help. “I can bring you upstairs and you can hang out with Buck.”  
Christopher did not say a word. He just turned and walked over and took a seat on the bench outside the locker room. Eddie watched him walk away and yelled after him. “So father of the year is out?”  
As he walked toward Bobby’s office, Buck and Chimney were at the rail, and he called down to Eddie.”Hey how was the doctor, everything alright?” and gave a thumbs up  
Eddie gave a thumbs down. “Surgery this Tuesday.  
“No really,” Buck was surprised. “Poor kid, where is he?”  
Eddie pointed toward the locker room “He is there, hating me. I need to speak to Bobby. Could you come down and…”  
“Yeah yeah, we are on our way.” Buck and Chimney headed down toward Chris. Eddie knocked on the office door.  
“Enter!” Bobby was working on reports before handing over command to the next shift. “Eddie what are you doing here, I thought you had an appointment with Chris.”  
“I did cap,” Eddie sat down in front of his desk. “I need to go out on FMLA for a few weeks. Chris’ doctor wants him to have surgery next week, and I need to be there for him.”  
“Of course Eddie no problem.” Bobby looked for the paperwork. “Surgery poor kid, how’s he taking it?”  
Eddie shook his head. “Right now I am a cross between the wicked witch of the west, Professor Snape, and the big bad wolf, and frankly I don’t blame him.’  
“You are too hard on yourself.” Bobby walked around the desk. “Besides, has he had surgery before?”  
“Yeah when he was six.” Eddie started pacing.”Back then I gave him a sleeping pill, and I carried to my dad's car, he drove to the hospital, and by the time he woke up it was over. Recovery was coloring books and cartoons on the couch. But now he has school, and I promised him he could play soccer with the guys, and of course his girlfriend.”  
Bobby was surprised “Girlfriend?”  
Eddie smiled. “Remember Pattie, the girl he talked to when he was with Maddie, Pattie. Well they met, and now they talk everyday on the phone. They see each other on Sunday. It is kind of cute”  
“Gee our little Christopher is really growing up.” Bobby grinned. “Eddie I said this to you before. You are a great dad, and Chris adores you. You are going to work this out, and we will be there when you need us.”  
There was a knock on the door and Buck poked his head in. “Sorry to bother you guys, but a few things came up. First Chris wants to come home with me.”  
Eddie shrugged his shoulders. “We don’t have to be at the hospital till eleven, I guess we can hang out for a while.”  
“No Eddie not hang out, move in.” Buck explained “He got it in his head that he comes to live with me so I can take him to soccer, and Patties and no surgery. I did not know what to say”  
“You say no Buck.” Eddie threw up his hands. “Sorry Buck. I just don’t know what to say. Bobby I am sorry but he listens to you, could you talk to him.”  
“Is he still outside?” Bobby asked Buck  
“Well that's the next thing Buck continued. “Chris was putting on a brave face for Chimney and me, but then Hen came along and it was hey baby what you doing here, and Athena came in looking for Bobby and it was hey baby what you doing here, and…”  
“Waterworks.” Eddie kept pacing  
Buck shook his head. “Like a number two hose. We took him upstairs and they are trying to talk to him.”  
“OK come on.” Bobby, Eddie and Buck walked upstairs and as they reached the top they heard Chris crying and saying that it was not fair. Eddie by instinct went toward his son, but Bobby called toward the kitchen. “Eddie do you have those drinks he likes here?”  
Eddie went to his part of the refrigerator and took out a juice box and put in a straw. While he was doing that Bobby was wetting a paper towel and then pulled a dry towel. He told Eddie to have a seat with Buck and Chimney. Bobby went over and sat on the table in front of Chrstopher. “Ladies do you mind.”  
Hen kissed Chris on the head, and then went and sat with the guys. Athena did likewise, but only moved to the other couch. Bobby took the wet paper towel and handed it to Christopher. “Here wash your face.”  
Christopher took off his glasses and handed it to Bobby and washed his face with the towel. When he finished Bobby handed him the dry towel, and then his glasses. Bobby gave him the juice. “Take a sip. Now calmly tell me what is going on.”  
“I don’t want it uncle Bobby.” Christopher looked at Bobby  
Bobby sighed. “The surgery?”  
“No, I mean yes.” Christopher was looking down at his hands. “I don’t want Cerebral Palsy anymore. I don’t want the crutches, and the therapies, and the surgery. I just want to be like all of my friends, like Harry, and Denny and Timmy. What is so wrong with that?”  
“Oh baby.” Athena heart was breaking for him  
The room fell silent. No one knew what to say, but Bobby took a deep breath and spoke. “OK I get it. You want to be like everybody else, we get that, and for the most part you are. YOu do everything they do and more, and it has to be really hard on you, and you are right, it is not fair. And anyone in this room would gladly trade places with you if they could, especially that guy.” Pointing to Eddie   
“I know, I know.” Christopher sighed. “And I love you guys, I really do, It's just being stuck in a wheelchair, and the other thing, it is too embarrassing and I won't do it.”  
“I am so sorry buddy.” Eddie was understanding. “But those are the rules of the hospital.”  
Bobby did not want to press the issue, see how much it upset Christopher. “Alright so Tuesday then, we will be there, and whatever you are worried about, we are family and there is nothing to be embarrassed about...ok Chris.”  
“Alright uncle Bobby.” Chris broke eye contact. “Sorry I am being such a baby about this.”  
Athena moved back next to Chris. “Sweetheart you got blindsided by this, it is alright. Hugs all around.  
Christopher hugged each of them and got to Eddie. “Sorry dad.”  
The ride home was better. Eddie talked about anything other than the testing tomorrow, or the surgery. When they got home Carla was there with a fried chicken dinner. Carla welcomed her boy. “It is going to be alright Chris. You don’t have to worry about that.’  
“I know Carla. It is just…” Carla took Chris in her arms and held him for a while. After they had their moment together they joined Eddie for dinner. After dinner Chris cleaned the table, and then called Pattie and spoke for about twenty minutes. About ten Eddie was in Chris’ room putting him to bed. “Did you tell Pattie about your surgery?  
“No dad.’ Christopher sat up in bed. “She has two tests tomorrow, and it was stressing her out. I did not want to upset her. I will talk to her tomorrow. Can she still come over Sunday?”  
“Of course she can.” Eddie smiled. “You are very good to her. She is a lucky girl.”  
“I am the lucky one.” Christopher opened his arms and gave Eddie a big hug. “Night dad love you”  
The next morning Eddie got Christopher up about eight. He let Chris shower first, and then showered while he brushed his teeth. They were eating breakfast when the door opened and Buck walked in. Eddie was surprised to see his friend. “What are you doing here? We are leaving for the hospital soon.”  
“I know.” He sat down and stole a piece of bacon off Chris’ plate, “I thought I could drive, and I could help out, you know hold things, get snacks, take him for a walk, whatever.”  
Eddie and Chris were both grateful to have their buddy with them. Buck drove Eddie’’s truck to the hospital and let them out at the entrance while he parked. He then found them in the waiting room, and even though Eddie had a whole bag of video games and books. Chris just sat there worried.  
“You don't want to play a game?” Chris shook his head no, Then Buck asked. “Can I?”  
Buck pulled out a game he played a thousand times before with Chris, but this time he did it all wrong. Christopher shook his head. “No Buck, here let me show you.” and he took the game and started playing..  
Twenty minutes a young man in scrubs came walking in. “Diaz?”  
“Here.” Eddie raised his hand  
The man walked over and introduced himself. “Hi I’m Roger, and i am a nurse in the pediatrics department, and Dr Green asked me to help you and Christopher today.”  
Eddie shook his hand. “How are you? Call me Eddie, This is my son, Christopher, and our friend Buck?”  
“Hi Buck.” Roger shook his hand, then turning toward Chris, “How old are you?”  
“Twelve sir.” Christopher answered  
“And where do you go to school?” Roger crossed his arms  
Christopher gave him the name of his school and then added, “I am an honor student there.”  
“Honor student alright.” Roger got down on one knee. “So you are good at following orders, right?  
Chris nodded his head, and Roger added, “Then I want you to walk down the hall and make a right.’  
Christopher started down the hall with the three men behind them. Roger kept an eye on Chris. He began to ask Eddie questions. “I can see his foot turning, how long has it been like this?”  
“Less than a year.” Eddie responded. “Past few months he has been tripping over it in the house. Other than that he is as healthy as a horse. He a happy kid up until yesterday”  
“Not a fan of surgery and hospitals.” Roger smilled  
“And being stuck in a wheelchair for weeks,” Buck interjected, ‘We are cramping his style. Not to mention his girlfriend.”  
“Wow OK,” Roger nodded his head, “So this is really inconvenient for him. We will get him through this. Now I know what I am dealing with thanks. Chris' first door on the left, it is all set for you.”   
Christopher entered the room to find two chairs, exam table, a stool, a wheelchair, some medical stuff, a gown, and the thing he dreaded the most. Chris took the chair next to the door when they came in. Eddie held out his arms, “Come on buddy, I think Roger needs you on the table.”  
“No he is good there.” Roger took a seat on the stool. “Buck, you can have the table. “ Then turning to Chris. “Ok so from talking to these guys I learned that you are a smart kid, hard worker, and you do not want to be here.”  
Chris looked over his glasses. “So can I leave.”  
“Sorry pal no.” Roger was taking something out of a draw. “But I promise you that nothing is going to happen without me telling you first. First thing first, smile and say cheese.” He then took a picture with his phone. “You too dad,”  
“What is that for? Christopher wondered  
“When you are on the floor.” Roger started. “There is a lot going on, game room, classroom, therapy rooms and other places. You get an ID with your first name, and room number so everyone knows who you are and where you belong. Parents get one so you can come and go anytime. It will also get you into recovery. Is mom planning to visit?”  
Before Eddie could answer Chris said. “My mom died, car accident.”  
Eddie and Roger exchanged looks. “Sorry Chris I really am. Well every kid gets two parent IDs, Buck do you want the other one?”  
Buck looked at Eddie who just shrugged, Chris looked up. “Please Buck, please”  
“Alright buddy no problem.” and he smiled and let his picture be taken.  
“Alright fluids blood and urine.” Roger set up a tray. “Where do we begin?”  
“Urine, I gotta go anyway.” Roger threw Eddie the cup and told him where the bathroom was. They were back quickly. Eddie stayed next to Chris, while Roger asked the next question. ‘“How are you with needles pal?  
“Not great sir, sorry.” Chris bit his lip.”I tend to jump  
“It’s the CP.” Eddie explained  
“I understand.” Roger had the idea that Eddie would keep Chris occupied, Buck would hold his hand down while the blood was taken, and it worked like a dream.  
“Alright Chris we have to get you ready for your MRI.” Roger took the gown and what he hated. “We have to get you changed.”  
“No please I don’t want to.” Christopher begged  
“No problem,” Roger got up, “Buck and I will step out and your dad can help you out.”  
“Not that,” Chris pointed to it. “I don’t want to wear that, it is a diaper, and I don’t wear diapers do I dad?”  
‘No Chris not for years.” Eddie got down on his level. “But it is a rule and I don’t know how to get around it”  
“Hey Chris do you know what a uniform does?” Roger asked  
Christopher thought for a moment. “My dad and Buck wear a uniform and I wear one for school. When you put it on, it means that you are ready to work.”  
“Very good answer.” as Chris was speaking, Roger took off his shoe. “Well you see this foot. We need to get this fixed, and that will take a lot of work, are you up for it?”  
“Guess so.” Chris was unsure  
“Well right now, this is your job, and this your uniform.” Roger said.   
Christopher looked at his father and Buck. “Would you think that I was a baby if I put this on?”  
Buck took a deep breath. “Chris after everything we have been through, I know that it is not what you have on. It is what you have in your head and in your heart that matters to me.”   
“Well buddy, what is it going to be?” Eddie removed his glasses, “you ready to go to work?”  
Christopher thought for a moment and then raised his hands above his head, and allowed his father to prepare him for work.  
Eddie was allowed to go with Chris and Roger told Buck that he could wait for the on the ninth floor, the pediatrics floor, where Chris will be staying.  
Eddie and Christopher went with Roger to the basement. Roger pushed Chris in the chair into a control room where there was a pretty woman. Roger knew the woman, “Hi Laura this is my new friend Chris, and his dad, Eddie. Chris is a smart kid, who does not want to be here.”  
Laura looked at Chris. “Smart kid, I bet you don’t know your times tables.”  
“Sure I do up to twelve.” Chris said proudly   
“Great,” Laura smiled, “so you are going to lay on that bed and when I say go, I want you to recite your times table, and before you're done the test will be over.”  
The test was over before Christopher knew it, and they back getting him changed back into his own clothes. Roger had a bag of things to take home to prepare for Tuesday.”Ok so we got you your uniform,, he is better off with sweatpants that day, in fact for everyday, to make it easy, This is his pill, give to Chris a couple of hours before you leave the house.”  
“What will it do?” Chris wondered  
“Great question Chris.” Roger smiled. “It will help take the butterflies out of your tummy and help us when you get here.. We also got a key chain, a tee-shirt, a bag for your toys and games, and some other stuff you can check out later. Now let us check out where you will be staying for a few days, and let's find Buck.”  
The three went to the elevator and went up to the ninth floor. When the door opened a woman in a suit was standing there and she opened her arms, and greeted them, “Christopher, Eddie how are you? I am Sister Kate, I am like the den mother of the floor. Welcome.’  
“Hello Sister,” Christopher was polite, “How do you know who I am?”  
Sister Kate got down to eye level with Chris. “First I know you from this,” and she presented him with his ID with his picture along with Eddie’s. “Second, I had a nice chat with your buddy Buck. Now let’s take a look around.”  
They looked at the nurses station, the therapy room, and the school room with computers so they could log into their own schools. They turned into the big playroom and found Buck sitting on a small stool with five little kids around him, and he was reading to them. He finished the book and walked over to them.. He was wearing his ID badge. “Chris this is an awesome place. It's like camp with doctors. Thank you Sister I had fun with the kids.”  
“Thank you Buck.” Sister Kate was pushing Chris’ wheelchair. “Come on a few more stops.” They ended up in an empty room. “This will be your room. We got your bed, a comfy chair for dad, TV, and a bathroom with a shower with a bench. Now Buck filled me in on a few things.”  
Chris gave a sideways look at Buck, “Like what?  
Sister smiled “well you don’t want to be here and I don’t blame you, and let see, you're a very big boy and you only wear underwear, Dad are you good to help him out, once he is fully awake of course.”  
“Never a problem.” Eddie smiled  
Sister Kate leaned over and made eye contact with Chris. “So Chris, how are you feeling now.?”  
“Better I guess.” Chris smiled. “As long as my dad is here. I should be alright. Buck you’ll visit right?”  
Buck held up his badge. “Anytime I want pal.”  
A little while later Eddie was driving and Buck was next to him. “So 5:30 then.”  
“Buck are you sure?” Eddie questioned  
Christopher was listening. “What is happening at 5:30?”   
“Well buddy,” Buck turned to look at Chris. “Yesterday you asked me if you could stay with me. So tonight you got your wish. Go pack your stuff, get your sleeping bag, for tonight you are all mine.”  
“Really!” Christopher screamed, “yahoo!!!!!!!”  
“And there is more.” Buck laughed. “I invited Harry, Denny, and your friend Timmy. As a good luck slumber party”  
Eddie shook his head. “You are truly out of your mind.”  
Buck shrugged his shoulders. “Relax pal, how hard can it be?”  
It was 10:15 in the morning and Eddie knocked on Bucks door. A half opened eye Buck stood there wearing pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt was standing there. “You’re late, I hate you.”  
“Jesus Buck.” Eddie walked through the door. “What happened to you?”  
Maddie poured Eddie a cup of coffee, and refreshed Bucks. “We called a while ago, and got the walking dead here so we came to help. Albert made breakfast, Chimney getting the guys dressed, and I am doing coffee, lots of coffee.”  
Eddie took a sip of coffee, “So what happened, What time did they go to sleep?”  
“Sleep?” Buck slumped back in seat. “Let see they came, then they ate, then they all called their girlfriends, then they talked about their girl-friends, then they ate more, then asked me about what to do with a girl-friend. Then they played videos, while they ate some more. They did not Sleep.”  
Eddie was looking around. “Where is Cristopher?”  
“Here I am dad.” Christopher was being brought down the stairs by Chimney, “we had the best time, until Buck yelled at us.”  
Maddie hit Buck in the back of the head, “You yell at children ...nice.”  
“Technicolly Chris,” Buck put down his mug. “I threatened you...there is a difference.”  
“Threatened?” Eddie was surprised.”what did you do, and what was the threat?”   
Chris laughed “He said if we did not lay down, he was going to leave us in a box along the highway like orphan puppies”  
Chimney shook his head. “Our child is never staying at Uncle Bucks.”  
Eddie was surprised “When did he say this Chris?  
“Two o’clock this morning.” Buck held his head in his hands, “and it worked too.”  
“Alright Chris,” Eddie sighed. “Two o’clock is late, but at least you slept.”  
Chris bit the side of his mouth trying to decide what to say. “Well dad not exactly. Once Buck went to bed, and we heard him snoring. We turned the volume down and played video games until the sun came up.”  
Chimney laughed, “So none of you slept. At least you had fun.”  
As they were s[eaking, Harry, Denny, and Timmy came up. Harry spoke for the group. “Listen Chris, we were talking, and we know you are nervous about this surgery. We just want you to know that we got your back.”  
“Yeah pal.’ Denny started. “We are going to visit you in the hospital and we will come when you get home.”  
Timmy was excited “And if your dad lets us, we will take for walks in the chair. We will even pop some wheelies..”  
Maddie whipped away a tear. “Boys that was the sweetest thing I ever heard.”  
“Yeah sweet.” Buck said walking up the stairs to his bedroom. ”Chimney, Maddie talk to you tomorrow. Chris, Eddie, I will be there after school Monday. The rest of you, lock up when you leave...I’m going to bed.”  
Once Chris got home, it was a typical Saturday, cleaning his room, putting his clothes away. He had to help his dad change the sheets on his bed, and then he dusted the living room. He did some of his homework so he had more time to devote to Pattie the next day. Dinner was leftover whatever Eddie found in the refrigerator.   
Once the dishes were done Eddie came out of the kitchen. “Chris how about a movie buddy?”  
Eddie got to Chhristopher’s bedroom door. There he was dressed with his feet dangling off the side of the bed, and his head on his pillow sound asleep. Eddie laughed as he took off his shoes. “Actually you surprised me Chris, I didn’t think you would make it to dinnertime.”   
Sunday was Pattie-day in the Diaz house, However there were rules that Eddie and Pattie’ mom had so whatever house they were in they were the same. They would have some privacy, but only in the living and dining room. Pattie brought over a game that they could play, the board and dice were in braille. She was teaching Chris how to read braille. Chris loved it, because it meant that they could hold hands.  
Eddie was collecting dirty laundry from his and Chris room. He was walking down the hall when he overheard their conversation.  
“Pattie it’s ok if you want to break up with me,” Chris said shyly, “I understand.”  
Pattie was puzzled. “Why would I want to break up with you?”  
“Well Pattie,” Christopher tried to explain. “I will be in a wheelchair, and I did not think you would want a boyfriend in a wheelchair.”  
“Christopher,” Pattie asked, “do you want to break up with me because I’m blind?”  
Christopher was shocked by the question. “Of course not, I don’t care if you are blind. I just like talking to you, playing games with you, and just being with you.”  
“So do I.” Pattie smiled. “And if you don’t care if i’m blind, why would I care if you are in a wheelchair?. Besides it will only be for a few weeks”  
“But Pattie,” Chris said, “I will be in the chair for your birthday party.”  
Pattie was growing impatient “Your dad said he would bring you to the party, and my mom invited him to stay in case you needed him. Also this ay you wont run off and play with my stupid cousins. All you can do is right next to me right where I want you. Besides I want you there when I blow out my candles.”  
“Alright you win.” Chris through up his hands  
Pattie asked another question. “Christopher, if I make a wish now will you help it come true.”  
Christopher shrugged his shoulders. “Sure what is your wish?”  
Pattie’s face got red, “I want you to kiss me.”  
Christopher leaned in and maybe for a few seconds their lips connected. Right after that, the doorbell went off. Pattie took a deep breath, “That is my mom, I gotta go.”  
Christopher felt in a daze, “Yeah OK.”  
Pattie started putting the game away.”Have a good day at school, and call me tomorrow.”  
Chris did not know what to say. “Yeah ok.”  
Ten minutes later Pattie was on her way home. Eddie shut the front door and joined his son who was now on the couch. Christopher looked up at his father. “Wow dad.”

Eddie put his arm around his son, and gave him a one arm embrace. “Yeah Christopher, wow.  
Eddie was determined to make Monday as normal as possible. Chris got up, dressed and went to school. Eddie met with the principal, and got his assignments. “I am hoping to get him back by two weekas.”  
“Not a problem Eddie.” she said, “Just take care of our Chris, he can work on his project. I am giving it out today. We postponed the pizza party until today.”  
Eddie learned that Chris will be working on buying books for the library about kids with disabilities. “We thought it would be interesting for him, and he could do it from home.”   
Eddie ran errands for the rest of the day. Carla went to pick Chris up, and by the time they got home Buck was there Chris was excited as they talked over dinner. “They had the pizza party today and they made it into a good luck party for me. All my friends signed a card for me. Can we bring it to the hospital with us?’  
“Sure we can.” Eddie ate his dinner, “and Carla made your favorite cake. We will have it after your bath.”  
“Bath dad.” Christopher objected, “You know baths are for babies, and I’m a shower guy now.”  
“Yeah I know buddy,” Eddie was understanding. “But the hospital recommended that you should soak for a while the night before surgery so you are a bath guy tonight.”  
Christopher stared at his dad and Buck intervened. “How about a movie after cake, Come Chris let's compromise.”  
“Fine,” Christopher said. “But only after I talk to Pattie.”   
Eddie shrugged his shoulders, “Fine talk to your girlfriend far be it to me to get in your way”  
After dinner Buck and Eddie were doing the dishes while Chris was on the phone. Buck was excited. “So they kissed. His first kiss is a big deal. Why are you so calm about this.”  
Eddie shook his head. “I don’t know why you and Carla are making such a big deal about this. He is a kid.  
“Have you checked the calendar lately.” Buck laughed “Because in less then a year, that kid is going to be a teenager, that's right a hormone raging, door slamming, eye rolling teenager.”  
Eddie put his hand on Bucks shoulders. “Buck it is Christopher, he has CP, he is delayed.”  
Christopher walked into the kitchen and hung up the phone. “I’m off the phone. Let us get this bath over with, honestly.”  
Eddie followed Chris out while Buck put on the coffee “Delayed my ass.”  
Eddie had the tub filled and a special soap he found in the bag and mixed it with the bath water, Chris reluctantly got in and sat down. Eddie started a conversation. “So this isn’t that bad right. So how was Pattie? Did she wish you luck?”  
“She did dad.” Chris was just sitting there. “She wants to come to the hospital, but I told her not to.”  
Eddie was getting things ready to pack them up in the morning. “Why not buddy she just wants to make sure you are alright”  
“Yeah but it will be too embarrassing.” Chris said shyly. “I will be there in that dumb diaper and the gown… no I don’t need that. You know dad I really like her.”  
Eddie was still working around the sink. “That is nice Chris.”  
“No dad, she makes me feel good.” Chris smiled “I feel different when I am with her even talking to her. Did you feel that way with mom?”  
Eddie stopped what he was doing and smiled at the memory. “Yes Chris, yes I did.”  
Christopher looked at his hands. “Dad, can I get out now, I’m getting pruney.”   
Eddie checked his watch, it had been fifteen minutes, so he put a towel over his shoulder and reached down to help Chris to stand up. As Chris was coming out of the water, Eddie noticed something that he had never seen on his son before. “Chris oh boy that is new.”   
Christopher looked down at himself. “Yeah dad, it has been doing that for a while now, but it is to be expected, you told me that.”  
Eddie sat Chris on his shower chair and gave him the towel. “I told you about this?  
“Yeah dad.” Chris was matter of fact about it. “You said that because of the CP that there will be parts of my body that will be hard to control, well right now I have trouble controlling this.”  
Since the bathroom door was opened and he heard talking. Buck thought nothing of walking in. “Woo sorry guys. Wow little man has a little man.”  
Eddie ignored Buck. “Chris how long has this been going on?”  
“A few weeks dad.” Chris was drying himself, “mostly in the morning, sometimes at night. It started on a Thursday.”  
Buck questioned. “How do you remember it was a Thursday?”  
“Oh that is easy,” Chris was matter of fact. “That is the day I go in the pool with my therapist Sam.”  
“Sam.” Eddie stuttered   
“She told me I could call her Sam.” Christopher shrugged. “Anyway we were in the pool and she was walking on my legs and we were having fun, but when I came out…”  
“Oops there it is.” Buck did not know what to say  
“Chris did Sam say anything.” Eddie wondered  
Christopher shook his head. “I don’t think she saw, but Mr. Davis did, he helped us guys on pool day. When I got in the locker room he asked me if I had fun. Then he put me in a shower chair, made me hold a towel on my lap and then gave a shower like you do, but he made the water really cold.”  
Eddie made a face.”Sorry son, that first cold shower can really sting. I remember when your grandfather caught me. He had me under the shower until my lips turned blue. How about you Buck, your father caught you?”  
“Worse Maddie.” Buck smiled. “I didn’t even get a shower. She made me sit in the bathtub while it filled with cold water. I wasn’t sure if I would die of embarrassment or frostbite.”  
Christopher was puzzled at the two men. ``Guys, how do you know about this if you don’t have cerebral palsy?”  
“No Chris, no we don’t..” Eddie took the robe off the hook and helped Chris put it on. ‘’And what you are going through has nothing to do with cp and everything with growing up and becoming a young man.” Chris was not exactly sure what Eddie was talking about. “Really dad that is great..”  
“Yes I guess it is.” Eddie said proudly. “Now as soon as you come home we are going to talk about other changes you will go through. About keeping your mind right, about how you should treat people especially girls, especially a girl named Pattie.”  
Christopher smiled. “Can I tell her about this? She would be so happy.”  
Eddie was dumbstruck, but Buck had a thought. “You know, why don’t we keep it between us guys. You know what happens here stays here.”  
Eddie got his voice back. “Hey Chris why didn’t you tell me about this when it started. I thought we could tell each other anything?”  
Christopher never felt embarrassed or self-conscious about anything, he was just talking to his dad and Buck after taking a bath, but this made him blush a little. “Honestly dad I kind of liked the feeling and I was afraid if I told you about it, you would take me to the doctor and he would make it go away.”   
“Alright Chris, thank you for your honesty.” Eddie was still on his knees. “Now go get dressed, and we will have cake.”  
Christopher started walking out when he stopped and turned back. “Dad now that I’m a young man can I make a request.”  
Eddie braced himself against the sink and crossed his arms. “Depends son, what's the request?”  
“Well Dad,” Christopher said with a smile “ can a young man have two pieces of cake?”  
Eddie felt his body relax and nodded. “I think a fine young man like yourself deserves two pieces of cake.”  
Christopher gave a big smile and headed toward his room yelling “yay cake.”  
Eddie stood there with his head in his hands.”I’m not ready for this, Buck I’m not ready for this. I don’t know what to say. I mean what do i do ?”  
Buck put his hand on his friend's shoulder. “Eddie you will be fine and you don’t have to do it tonight. Let us get him over one hurdle at a time, surgery, then puberty. Now let’s have coffee and cake.”  
“Coffee and cake Buck,” Eddie walked out of the bathroom, “I need a shoot and a beer.”  
Once dessert was over, Chris had his two pieces of cake. The three sat down to watch a movie. Very soon Chris was curled up between the two of them asleep. Buck looked down and laughed, “Should we put our young man to bed?”  
‘’Not yet Buck.” Eddie was patting his son’s head. “Let us savor this moment, we don’t know how many more moments we may have like this.”  
The sun was just peeking through the living room window and Buck was just waking up after sleeping on Eddie’s couch. He heard someone pass through into the kitchen and out the back door. In Buck’s head it was Eddie starting to pack the car, or punch the heavy bag before the start of a long day. So up he went rubbing his eyes, he staggered into the kitchen to make the coffee. But looking out the window he did not see Eddie but Chris, sitting on his swing, just sitting.   
Buck stepped out of the back door and sat on the step. “Hey pal you alright because you got this surgery, you’ll be ok.”  
“It’s not Buck, not really.” Chris was looking at the rising sun. “It is just what we were talking about last night, you know, become a young man.”  
“What about it Chris,” Buck sat on the other swing  
Chris looked at Buck. “It is that I like the idea of becoming a man like dad and you, but I still like kid things, you know legos and drawing pictures, and movie night with you guys.”  
Buck shrugged his shoulders. “That’s cool, take them with you.”  
Christopher looked puzzled, so Buck tried to explain. “Buddy growing up is like moving into a new house. Do you remember when you moved in here?”  
Chris smiled,”We did have a lot of room when we lived in Texas. So dad took the sides off my crib and I slept there, but when we moved here there was a big boy bed waiting for me.”  
Buck smiled, “I bet you that you did not bring all your toys with you did you?”  
“No Buck,” Christopher shook his head. “:Dad gave me a big box and he said that I could put the toys I wanted to bring in it. Funny I don’t play with those toys much.”  
“See Chris,” Buck smiled. “That is what growing up is like, taking the good parts of you with and leaving the kid stuff behind.”  
Christopher was curious “Kid stuff, like what?”  
“Well Chris,” Buck kelt in front of him. “Like complaining on a school night when it is time for bed, or whining when your father has to stretch your legs, or…”  
“Giving my dad an attitude when he wants me to take a bath instead of a shower.” Chris started looking at his hands  
“Bingo.” Buck put his finger of Chrs’ nose. “See buddy you got this, and don’t worry it takes time, and even I don’t like doing things sometimes, but a man gotta do what a man gotta do.”  
“Buck,” Christopher inquired. “Does that mean having surgery?”  
Buck took a deep breath, “See something like your surgery is nothing but a speed bump. See when you hit a speed bump you slow down, look around, and when everything is OK and then you continue on your way. That's going to happen here, you are going to slow down, we are going to make sure you are ok, and then you are on your way.”  
“I understand Buck.” Christopher nodded, “But you know speed bumps …”  
Buck put his hands on Chris’ shoulder. “Yeah buddy sometimes speed bumps suck.”  
“Thats where he got that word from.” The two looked over to see Eddie dressed and ready.  
“Morning Eddie,” Buck smiled  
“Hey dad,” Christopher started to stand up  
“Morning men,” Eddie had his hands on his hips. “Now we have a job ahead of us today. Now I don’t know about you, but I am ready to get to work and start to put this in the rear view mirror, who's with me?”  
Christopher raised his hand. “Me”  
Buck raised his hand “Me too.”  
“Ok then,” Eddie started walking towards them. “Now let’s have some breakfast and then get geared up, and let’s do this.”  
The three walked into the kitchen where Eddie had three cereal bowls waiting for them. Buck said he would eat later, and he would shower and dress. This would give father and son some time alone. Once breakfast was done, as he promised, Eddie gave Chris a chance to take a quick shower, and brush his teeth. Eddie usually sends Chris to his room to get dressed by himself, but today he went with him.. There was a brand new superman sweatsuit waiting on the bed along with the bag from the hospital Christopher reached into the bag and pulled out the diaper and handed to his father. Eddie took it and helped Chris sit up on the bed. “Chris, I am so sorry about this buddy.”  
“It’s alright dad.” Chris looked up at his father. “Sometimes a man gotta do what a man gotta do.”  
Eddie realized just his son has grown up, and proud he was of him.  
Once he was dressed Eddie brought Chris to sit on the couch. “Ok buddy pill time. This will help with those butterflies. Just one thing if you have to get up for anything you have to tell Buck or I first.”’  
Chris did not understand why,but he ended up just saying. “Alright dad, no problem..” and he swallowed the pill, and drank some water.  
The pill did take the butterflies away, but it also made him feel rather silly. Eddie and Buck were loading the car and moving back and forth while Chris watched TV, but he really wasn’t paying attention. Very soon Eddie and Buck were standing over him.  
“How are we doing Chris,” Eddie looked down at his son, “So you ready?”   
“Ready Eddie,” Christopher laughed  
“It's dad, But I will let that go.” Eddie got down on one knee. “So you are ready for surgery?”  
“Sure dad.” Chris shrugged his shoulders, “I’ll have surgery, dad, you want surgery, Buck how about you, you want surgery?”  
“Sorry buddy I can’t ...I’m driving.” Then looking at Eddie. “Is he high?”  
“As a kite.” Eddie laughed. “This happened the last time he had surgery, only he was six, and he thought he was elmo and I was Big Bird.”  
“Oh God please tell me there is a video somewhere?” As Buck was asking, the door opened and Carla came in.  
“Oh good I didn’t miss you.” Then turning to Christopher, “Hey Chris you ready baby?”  
“Baby no more, right dad.” then slumping back on the couch. “I’m a young man now with two pieces of cake.”  
“Young man? Two pieces of cake?” Then turning toward Eddie and Buck, “Would someone like to explain.”  
“Not really.” Buck shook his head  
Eddie had his head in his hand and his face turned slightly red. “Let’s just say something came up during bath time, and we ended up beginning the talk.”   
It took Carla a moment to process what was being said, “Oh...Oh Lord...really? And for that he got two pieces of cake?”  
“We thought about cigars and beer,” Buck laughed, “but with the surgery we thought better. Hey Eddie you think he’ll be able to walk to the car?’  
Eddie was sitting next to Chris, as he was leaning against his father “Right now Buck, I don’t think he can get off the couch. I got an idea. Hey Chris want to play firefighter?”  
“Sure dad,” he gave a heavy sigh, “but aren’t you sick of that game. I mean you play that everyday with Buck.”  
“He never plays it right/.” Eddie laughed, “Remember when we played, what did you say?”   
“I sure do.” and Chris raised his voice jokingly. “Help me Mr. Fireman, help me.”  
Eddie lowered his voice. “I’ll help you young man.”” and then he picked Chris up in a fireman carry, and carried him to Buck’s car. The ride was uneventful. Eddie sat in the back with Christopher buckled next to him. When they got there, Roger was waiting for them, because he called the hospital on the way. When they arrived, Eddie picked him up and placed him in the chair, and Buck went to park the car and bring up the bags.  
When Buck got up to the floor he found Eddie in the hall. “OH man I missed him.”  
“No not yet,” Eddie was pacing. “He is in there. Being prepped for surgery. They may me leave him, they made me leave my baby.”  
“Baby?” Buck questioned.  
“Buddy.” Eddie was still pacing up and down, “Maybe I should have not acted so hasty. Maybe I should have let him play soccer, or gotten a second opinion. Maybe Chris was right, this is not a good time. Come on Buck let’s go in there wrap him in a sheet and I’ll dress him in the car.”  
Buck grabbed Eddie’s arm. “Eddie, listen, we have worked to get him ready for this, and he is. You have to have faith, he is going to be alright, we are all going to be alright.”  
The door to the pre-opt room opened, and Chris came rolling out on a gurney. They stopped in front of Eddie and Buck, Christopher looked up at his father. “Sorry dad, I guess I am not a fine young man. i’m….I’m scared.”  
“Chris you are fine, there is nothing wrong with being scared.” Eddie was stroking his son's hair. “Remember what they taught us the first day of the academy. What do firefighters do when they get scared?”  
Chris smiled, “they do it anyway.” “That’s right we do it anyway.” Eddie was still stroking his hair. “Alright time to go Chris,” and Eddie kissed his son on the forehead.  
They were about to move and Buck stopped them. “Hang on a minute.” and he also kissed Chris on the head, “Love you buddy see you soon.”   
Christopher was then was rolled into the operating room, and Eddis and Buck went to the parents lounge to wait  
He did not know what time it was. All he knew he was in a bed, his foot in a cast, and someone was standing at the foot of the bed. He put his hand to his eye. A familiar voice was heard saying, “Your glasses are right here, let me help.”  
Christopher felt his glasses go on, and the person speaking came into focus.”May you are here, but how? And where is my dad?”  
May was smiling and standing over Chris. “We are all here for you. Chimney picked up Maddie and I, and on the way he reminded us how you snuck away to see him, when I heard that I thought I’ll try it and here I am. Now your dad is right outside… never mind here he is.”  
Eddie walked in smiling, “Well look who's awake, just in time for bedtime.”  
“Aww dad really.” Chris smiled at seeing his dad  
Eddie laughed “I guess we will let it slide tonight.”  
“Alright guys, I’ll go tell the others you are awake.” She was on her way out, “By the way I heard you are cheating on me with another girl.”  
Christopher did not know what to say. May started to laugh. “I’m kidding, besides I like her. I’ll tell the others you’re awake.” and she left the room   
Eddie bent down and kissed Chris. “How are you feeling son. The doctor said you came through like a trooper. Few weeks and the cast will be off, and they said they have standing tomorrow.” “Really dad , that’s great..” As they were talking Carla, and Buck walked in.  
“There he is. How is my baby, I mean young man.” Carla laughed  
Chris looked puzzled “What do you mean Carla, I’m always going to be your baby.”  
“Well Chris,” Buck smiled. “That is not what you said this morning.”  
“I did...really.” Chris laughed  
“You called me Eddie.” Eddie laughed  
“I did oops sorry dad.” Chris' face went red. “The last thing I remember is getting dressed in my room with you.”  
The door opened and Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Chimney, Maddie, Denny, and Timmy came into the room.  
“There he is,” Athena smiled, “How are you feeling sweetheart?”  
Chris received a kiss from everyone. Maddie blew him a kiss because with her belly she could not lean over the bed rail. “I am a little sore. Where is Harry?”   
Bobby gave a laugh, “Oh he is right behind us.”  
The door opened and May held it open while Harry walked in with someone on his arm. “Does he look alright Harry?”  
“He looks like Christopher, Pattie.” Harry walked her to the foot of the bed.  
Pattie put her hand on the bed rail and followed it up to the head of the bed, until she met Chris’ hand. “I thought I asked not to come.”  
“Christopher Diaz,” Pattie sounded annoyed, “if this relationship is going to work, you better know that no one tells me what to do.”  
“Oh snap Chris,” Denny laughed, “Surgery and schooled all in the same day.”  
No one stayed for long, but they just wanted to make sure Christopher was alright. Even Buck left with “I will see in the morning before shift, I’ll bring donuts.”  
Christopher woke up sometime during the night. “Dad dad.”  
Eddie let the book fall from his lap and was at the side of the bed. “Yeah buddy what do you need?”  
“No dad,” Chris tried to explain, “I was just thinking. Now that I’m growing up does that mean that I, that you, that we.”  
Eddie understood what his son was trying to say. “Christopher no matter how old you get, or whatever happens. I will always be your dad, and I will always be here for you always. Now go back to sleep my young man.  
The end


End file.
